<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸云/云骸】你 by YunQGM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802830">【骸云/云骸】你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM'>YunQGM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸云/云骸】你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       六道骸年幼时到鬼门关走了一遭，获得了“六道轮回”的能力。根据大自然的守恒定律，超能力必然伴随一些“副作用”。六道骸每隔一段时间，会陷入沉睡，受轮回之力牵引，穿行六道间。或梦见谁的前世今生，或窥见世间的因果报应。</p><p>       早晨六点半，云雀恭弥的生物钟准时敲开他的凤眸。六道骸还在睡梦中，一条手臂沉沉地搭在云雀腰间。云雀推了推六道的手臂，竟轻易地推开了。他微微地皱了皱眉头，掌心抚上六道的右眼，入手一阵滚烫。“HIBARI！HIBARI！”，云豆从窗户飞进房间，停在云雀肩头，乖巧地蹭了蹭云雀清瘦的脸颊。云雀的食指在唇边比了比，轻手轻脚地起身倒了杯清水，含了一口温水，渡给六道骸，接着换好衣服，离开了房间。</p><p>       大堂里，草壁哲矢已等候在此。</p><p>       “哲，去跟彭格列请个假。”云雀交待道。</p><p>       “是，恭先生。”草壁没有多问什么。“请您先用早餐，骸先生的早餐我会交待厨房热着。”</p><p>       吃过早餐，云雀沿着走廊往房间方向走。在房门前站了一会，没有打开门。然后，再走几步，打开了隔壁书房的门，走了进去。片刻，草壁捧着一叠资料，敲门进去。</p><p>       六道昏沉间睁开眼，过了一阵才适应眼前的光亮。</p><p>       “哥哥？”脆生生的声音传入耳中。</p><p>       六道骸回了回神，目光投向面前的小孩子，愣了几秒，笑着道，“没事，你长得太可爱了，我看入神了。”瞎话张口就来，却成功地引得对面的小孩子红了脸。</p><p>       我竟然跟云雀恭弥...一起拼积木？六道在心里默默地吐槽。至于他为什么一眼就能认出眼前的小孩子是云雀恭弥，骸曰，不可说。</p><p>       玩了一会积木，小云雀要午睡了，小六道便抱着小云雀睡觉。小云雀枕着小六道的手，片刻就睡着了，六道却没有。他盯着小云雀的脸，心理活动能写满一张八百字的作文纸。没想到恭弥小时候这么可爱。虽然可爱这个词，放到少年云雀和成年云雀身上都不维和，尤其是云雀犯傲娇病的时候，但这种锐气全褪，甚至有点呆萌的云雀，却是六道骸平生未见过的。他忍不住伸手捏了捏小云雀的脸，小云雀皱皱鼻子嘟囔了两声没有醒。六道骸在心里呐喊，太可爱了。在这样的好氛围下，六道也培养出了困意，渐渐地阖上了双眼。</p><p>       六道再睁开眼，已经在饭桌上了，对面端端正正坐着吃饭的，是约莫十四岁的云雀。十四岁，正是他在原来的时空遇到云雀时，云雀的年龄。比起食不言寝不语的六道的爱人，这个云雀要更随性些。吃完眼前的食物，便开始跟六道絮叨今天在学校遇到事情。六道认真地倾听着，时不时搭上一句，一顿饭吃得和谐无比。吃过饭，两人牵着手走出餐厅，在路口互相道别。云雀牵着他的手不放，说，“总觉得你今天有点奇怪。”骸笑笑没说话，另一只手抚了抚他的发顶。云雀似是顿悟了什么，有点扭捏地说，“感觉你今天一副老头子的样子。”话毕，松开手，小跑几步，然后回头跟六道挥手，“明天见！老头子！”六道站在原地，目送云雀的背影消失在视野中，才回头，走向与云雀相反的方向。拐过街角，他一步踏入了黑暗，只有远处有一点光源，他便迈着长腿，走向光点。</p><p>       云雀正在书房看报告，身后传来开门声，紧接着一个温暖的胸膛贴上了后背，空出来的那只手被身后人的手十指紧扣地交叠着压在桌面上。云豆扑腾扑腾翅膀，迎着日光飞出窗外。</p><p>       “别作怪，去洗漱。”</p><p>       “恭弥，你可真严格。”</p><p>       云雀不再理他，却也没有挣开他的手。六道就着这个姿势，把凤梨头压在云雀的肩膀上，空着的手摩挲着云雀的腰侧。过了几分钟，云雀放下报告，抬头看了眼窗外的毒日头，抬手轻拍骸的脸，说道：“收拾一下去吃饭。”</p><p>       餐桌上摆着传统的和式料理。六道骸在意大利出生，但童年的经历，并没有给他爱上意大利菜的机会。跟云雀在一起后，口味随了云雀。六道骸心里短暂的迷信过，从小吃精致的日本菜，恭弥长大才是这么精致的一个人。</p><p>       “我这次，见到了后世的你。”云雀顿了一下，又继续喝味增汤。六道骸似是没有察觉，继续说道，“是个非常有趣的孩子。”</p><p>       “受到夸奖会脸红，会跟普通小孩子一样玩积木，会在吃饭的时候絮絮地说今天遇到的事情，还会跟我说‘明天见’。”</p><p>       “所以你乐不思蜀了？”</p><p>       六道骸露出得逞的笑容，异色的眼睛都亮了几分。但他太知道适可而止了！自然地给云雀夹了一根黄萝卜，结束了这个话题。</p><p>       吃过午饭，草壁开车送云雀去彭格列总部。</p><p>       “晚上回不来吃饭。”</p><p>       “嗯哼，恭弥慢走。”</p><p>       云雀回到家时，六道骸独自潇洒地坐在庭院的走廊上，腿边陈着小桌子，上面摆着一瓶洋酒、一桶冰块和一个玻璃杯。云雀眯着凤眼看了一会，证实那瓶洋酒就是了平上个月去意大利出差给他带的手信。云雀径直从六道骸身后走过，果不其然地被拉住了衣摆。</p><p>       “恭弥，你怎么对我越来越冷漠了。”</p><p>       “想打架了？”</p><p>       “HIBARI！HIBARI！KAMIKOROSU！”云豆向六道骸发出了挑衅。</p><p>       六道骸全盘照收，雾戒蹭地冒出火焰。一瞬间，圆月陨落，红莲破池，地狱之火将云雀困于其中。六道骸右手握着三叉戟，随意地浮在半空。云雀愣了一秒，嘴角明显地向上一挑。云戒迸出火焰的瞬间，云雀手中握住了浮萍拐。战斗一触即发！</p><p>       两人刚在一起的时候，经常大打出手（狱寺隼人如是说）。待两人走过七年之痒，从互露锋芒到互交后背，从两个毛头小子（当然，六道骸不承认自己曾是个毛头小子）成长为迈一步而立的青年，早已习惯将真枪实战的你来我往降格到言语上的针锋相对。再后来，连挑衅的话都能只靠一方进行脑补了。</p><p>       “恭弥，你说，我们这算不算是在追忆青春？”回应他的是节奏更快、更猛烈的攻击。</p><p>       骸侧身躲过攻击，又消失，留下一个虚影在原地。尽管知道是虚影，出于某种[删除]恶[\删除]趣味，云雀还是一拐子扬向了虚影。浮萍拐即将刺破虚影的瞬间，虚影突然缩小了，化成一个小孩子模样 —— 黑碎发，丹凤眼，规规矩矩地穿着外套，甚至红着脸，而后瞬间消失。尽管跟自己小时候长得不一样，云雀还是马上反应过来这孩子是谁。</p><p>       “是不是很可爱？”</p><p>       六道骸在云雀炸毛之前，“先下手为强”地从背后环住了他，并从容地拥抱了爱人的一记肘击。</p><p>       小云雀的幻象消失时，地狱的幻境也一并消失了。走廊上，两个身影重叠着，黄色的小绒球绕着他们飞了几圈，然后仿佛觉察到了什么似的，飞向了廊檐。</p><p>       “他不是你。”六道骸没头没脑地在云雀耳边说了一句，语气带着微不可察的认真。</p><p>       “嗯。”</p><p>       “我知道。”</p><p>       走廊上的身影分开，复又重叠。月光钻进唇缝间，旋即被挤出。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>